Generally, computer hosts are equipped with power supplies that chiefly transfer alternating current into stable direct current with different voltage and provide the same for hardware and periphery equipment of computer systems. The switched power supplies and the hosts all require steady and reliable heat sinks to maintain the systems operating normally. Therefore, almost power supplies, hosts, or periphery equipment are provided with heat sinks to lower the high temperature induced thereby, so as to prevent the system, relevant equipment or hardware from crashing or being damaged due to superheat therein.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, which shows a power-supply method of a conventional power supply, the power supply 1 stops operating and transmitting main power (Vout) 11 to the computer system host 2 and all the periphery equipment 3 or heat sinks as soon as the computer host system 2 is turned off; hence, the heat sinks inside the power supply 1 or connected to the computer system host 2 or to the environment therein, as well as the periphery equipment 3 instantly lose their power and stop performing. As a result, the temperature inside the computer is kept in the original working state, which is apparently higher than that in a normal environment. A period of time is thus needed to recover the temperature inside the computer as low as that in a normal environment.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, for solving the aforementioned issues, the industry has recently provided a radiating control device that utilizes a control circuit 13 disposed in a power supply 1. When a computer system host 2 instructs a command to turn off main power (Vout) 11 of the power supply 1, related heat sinks keep performing by means of standing power 12 (Vout) continuously supplied by the control circuit 13 until a setting time is up or the temperature is lowered to a predetermined value.
As above, after main power 11 is turned off, more than one heat sink remains running, of which required voltages are different. Consequently, the standing power 12 of the power supply 1 is not adequate for different requirements. Furthermore, other periphery equipment cannot be retained to perform basic operations.